gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon All Stars Racing
Nickelodeon All Stars Racing is an upcoming 2019 action racing game by Nickelodeon Studios to release on October 1, 2019. Plot Heaps of Nick characters join forces to win the Nick Slime Cup. Who will win? Characters Starter *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Karen *Sheldon J. Plankton *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Larry the Lobster *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Dil Pickles *Suzi Charmachael *Angelica Pickles *Kimi Finster *Phil Deville *Lil Deville *CatDog *Rocko *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Ren Hoek *Stimpson J. Cat *X-19 *Timmy Turner *Wanda and Cosmo *Poof *Sportacus *Stephanie *Robbie Rotten *Shimmer and Shine *Sanjay and Craig *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Gibby Gibson *Spencer Shay *Tori Vega *Trina Vega *Robbie Shapiro *Cat Valentine *Andre Harris *Blue *Steve *Joe Unlockable *'Gary the Snail': Complete the Bikini Bottom (Day) track. *'Mermaidman and Barnacleboy': Complete the Mermalair track. *'Manray': Complete the Mermalair track on Hard Mode. *'King Neptune': Complete the whole game in Hard Mode. *'The Flying Dutchman': Complete the whole game in Hard Mode during October. (Collector's Edition Exclusive) *'Teenage Tommy Pickles': Complete the Lundgren track on Difficult Mode. *'Powdered Toast Man': Complete the Nickelodeon Studios track on Easy Mode, then complete it on Hard Mode. *'Andi and Bruce': Complete the Los Angeles track as Patrick Star on any difficulty. *'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn': Complete Story Mode. *'Babe and Kenzie': Complete Story Mode. *'Louie Preston': Complete Story Mode in October. *'Pig': Complete Story Mode. *'Goat': Complete Story Mode as Squidward. *'Banana': Complete Story Mode as Tori. *'Cricket': Complete Story Mode as Plankton. *'Teenage Angelica Pickles': Complete Story Mode as Angelica. Voice Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Powdered Toast Man and Rocko *Dee Bradley Baker as Perch Perkins *Thomas Wilson as Banana, Flatts the Flounder and The Stranger *Bob Joles as Manray *Benjamin Flores as Louie Preston *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles, Teenage Angelica and X-19 *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Jake T. Austin as Bruce *Candi Milo as Goat *Brian Doyle Murray as The Flying Dutchman *John O'Hurley as King Neptune *Peter Capaldi as 12th Doctor *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Matt L. Jones as Pig and Hector Flanagan *Jace Norman as Henry Hart/Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester/Captain Man *Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Ray Liotta as Bubble Poppin Boys Leader *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Joe Whyte as Mermaidman *Tim Conway as Barnacleboy *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Paul Rugg as Cricket *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Jill Talley as Karen *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Jeffrey Tambor as Alternative King Neptune Tracks TBA Soundtrack TBA Trivia *The characters must sing the Star Spangled Banner before every boss race and the final race in the game. **Tori has improved singing it as well. Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:2019